The disclosure relates to measurements of parameters of multiphase mixtures transported in pipelines.
Measurement of flow parameters of a multiphase medium is of great interest for optimization of transport of fluids. Generally, the process of measuring phases flow rates is complicated by the lack of information on the structure of the flow, a shape of an inter-phase boundary, and by a sensitivity of densities to pressure gradients and other factors.
There are various methods for measuring parameters of fluids in a pipeline. GB 2422016 describes a method for visual determination of parameters of a multiple phase flow. Another series of patents deals with flow meters comprising a pressure meter and optical sensors installed in special points of a pipe (see e.g. EP 0684450′ CA 2573665, WO 2012101139). The inventions are based on the assumption that the flow inside a pipe segment is steady. However, the flow rates in multiphase flows often exhibit pulsations. There are several approaches to stabilize multiphase flows. EP 1348065 teaches suppression of oscillations along with measurements of flow rates of a multiphase flow and computer simulation.